Live For The Moment
by Candy2323
Summary: What would you do when you must choose between a painful past or a new moment?


****

I do not own Gundam Wing! But I do own the song! I hope you guys like it! R&R, Be nice, this is my first Gundam Wing Songfic!

________________ means thoughts

__

Means song words and exaggerated words

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Live For the Moment

By Candy 2323

__

When life has brought you down

And your world has turned around

I know it must seem cruel

When people always treat you like a fool

Relena looked at her reflection as she brushed her beautiful shoulder length blonde hair. Her pale skin seemed to glow in the soft moon light. Lowering the brush, she stared at her reflection in disgust. The dark circles under her eyes showing off countless hours working, and for what, people to ridicule her! She stood up and walked away from the mirror to her light blue bed, frowning at the small teddy bear in the middle. The red bow, a little dingy, beady black eyes, and worn out fur. Yes, the teddy bear given to her by _him_! Where was he. Was he happy? she wondered.He was probably just like everyone else, laughing at her because of her beliefs, her ideals, her morals. He was just like everyone else. Everyone she knew always left her. Why was he any different? 

__

Your world has broken in two

The love you had runs from you

Your spirit's gone away

You don't think you can live another day

Relena picked up the tiny bear and glared into its tiny eyes trying to find a way to gather up the courage to throw it away. Sighing, she threw it back on her bed. Every night the same. Wallowing in self pity, wondering why she stayed here when she was clearly not happy. I know why she thought The promise I made to him. I promised him I'd never let him kill anyone ever again! Sighing again, she walked across the room to her balcony. 

__

You gotta live for the moment

Know that it's a God sent

And never be afraid

To take what you've made

And turn it into

A new, stronger you!

Leaning on the railing, Relena looked upward to see a shooting star. Closing her eyes, she relived the moments when she first met _him_. Shivering a little, Relena turned around and went back into her room to finally get some well deserved sleep.

The next morning, Relena awoke refreshed and more relaxed, but still depressed. Maybe today will change she thought. Maybe someone will finally noticed how sad I am. Maybe they will finally give me a break! As she got up, however, she noticed a small teddy bear on the floor. Picking it up, she again tried to throw it away, yet couldn't find the strength to. Instead she tossed the bear onto her bed and proceeded to take her shower.

__

When life takes a wrong turn

You get hurt and burned

You're heart is always broken

You'll never be the same again

Relena walked into the kitchen, reading another boring document until out of the corner of her eye, she saw a small patch of green. Looking up, she saw him. After six long years of weeping and crying at night, all of a sudden, he appears!

"Relena, we need to talk," he said in a monotonous voice.

"No," Relena said, "We have nothing to discuss, if you'll excuse me!" She tried to get passed him, but he wouldn't allow her. His deadly glare set upon her. She tried to turn around, yet everywhere she turned he was there. 

"Get away from me," she screamed.

"Relena, if you'll just listen to me, please," Heero begged.

__

You gotta learn from your mistake 

Rebuild your heart back to place

Stop and relook every step

Learn and never go back to them

"Relena, I never realized how much you meant to me until now. I've never been more miserable in my entire life. Please, I know I don't deserve you, but please. I love you and I need you. Duo meant nothing to me. I was just a one time thing. I swear! It'll never happen again. I am fully yours! Please take me back Relena, please," begged Heero.

"No." She kicked Heero in the shin and took off running toward her room. Bursting through the door, she turned and immediately locked and double bolted it. Sliding down on the door, she cried into her hands.

__

You gotta live for the moment

You gotta know that it's a God sent

Don't turn away

Face another day

Don't let yourself bend

You gotta live for the moment

"I will not let him ruin my life again," Relena said. " I will never let myself get dragged down again! I will stand tall and be proud! I will overcome this! I will overcome him!" 

As Relena stood up, she saw a small teddy bear on her bed. She walked over to it, picked it up and looked straight into it's cold black eyes. And bit by bit, piece by piece, limb by limb she tore the bear apart, throwing it onto the floor. The only thing that remained way the bright red ribbon, a little dingy, but still bright red. 

__

You gotta live for the moment

Know that it's a God sent

And never be afraid 

To take what you've made

And turn it into

A new stronger you

So what did you guys think. Like how Heero ran off with Duo leaving Relena all alone. Well, this is my first songfic for Gundam wing, so please be nice!

Love, Candy2323


End file.
